Poke Prep
by Jawzfrenzy
Summary: Jim is a water trainer who wants to win the Poke Prep cup!
1. Chapter 1

"Jim- Jam!" Screamed Kasey Maguire.

"Coming Mommy!" Said the five year old as he climbed down the stairs.

"Mommy, do I go to Poke Prep today?" Asked the boy.

"Yes, sweetie today is the day you pick your Pokémon type. Then you have classes and a special class with that type! So you better get going or all the good types will get chosen."

A mother and son silhouette came closer to Poke Prep, a school in the Unova region. Prof Juniper owned this school, so she could train kids to become strong Pokémon trainers before they turned fourteen.

"Hi there, Jimmy! How are you?" Asked the Professor in her lab coat and tennis shoes.

"I'm okay Professor can I go in?" Asked the young boy

"Of course, Sweetie!" He dashed in leaving his mother and the Professor chatting. He ran into the room to see three familiar faces and that kid from across the street that never cones out to play.

Guys this is my intro to my new adventure series. I need Oc's for all types except water, electric, ghost, dark, and normal. If you guys could do that that would be great! Thanks Jaws be outtie.


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Chapter of the story! I don't think anyone even read it. Hope someone actually likes this Chapter.

10 Years Later

Walking down the dirt road and I hear, " Jim, wait!" Said Leo.

Leo had spikey blonde hair with brown eyes that looked as energetic as ever. He was wearing a white dress shirt unbuttoned showing his tan six pack. He had blue jeans and flip-flops. That is what I'm supposed to look like considering I'm the water type trainee.

"Aren't you totally excited?"

"For?"

"The Tourney starts today!"

The Poke Prep Tourney, this is my high school's way of showing the good trainers from the bad. There are 17 specialists and the rest of the school can do what they want with there Pokemon. We have to keep to a special training program. I am the Water type Specialist and Leo is the electric type. He is as hyper as electric but I'm as bubbly as the bubble that falls on the floor. Finally we are here and I can't wait. I let Vaporeon out of her ball. She shakes herself and we walk to the pool. I let all my Pokemon out of their balls : Blastoise, Gyarados, Kingdra, Milotic, and Ludicolo. I jump in and do a couple of laps.

"Hi Jim!" Said Clove

"Sup" Said Thresh

"Ugh It smells like fish in here." Said Kitty my stuck up cousin.

"Idiot" Mouthed Jade

"Back Jim" Said Leo

My four bestfriends and the girl I like. What a Week this will be.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the review. I am gonna do what you told me!

Geez, I kinda forgot to give you a background check. My name is Jimmy Maguire. I go to Poke Prep a high school for Pokémon trainers. It's owned by Professor Juniper and is located in Unova. I'm in the scholars program and each scholar is give a Pokémon type to master. I am a master of Water types. I have blonde hair and brown eyes. I have an incoming six-pack. I'm 15 and I don't really like people, they annoy me.

Then there are my friends:

Clove she is a scholar too. She is the grass type trainer. She is quiet and sweet and she always knows something about flowers. She has long brown hair with a green bandana around her hair. She wears a green flannel shirt with jeans and a green boots. She usually has her Simisage with her to help he garden. Clove and Leo are brother and sister.

Leo is an electric type scholar. He is as jumpy as a five year old on coffee. He has blonde hair like me and always is taking off his shirt because he gets to hot, I think he just likes to show off. He is my best friend and always has my back. Although he isn't that reliable cause he easily gets distracted.

I remember when I met both Clove and Leo. We had brought cake to their house while they moved in. Leo and Clove were playing tag and I was hiding behind my Mom. I caught Leo's eye and he tagged me. I ran after him and fell. I scraped my knee and he brought me a bandage. Clove picked mint plant and gave it to me.

"Eat it." She said as she smiled. I stuck it in my mouth and thought it tasted so good.

"Can I have one?" asked Leo

"No Mommy told you that you can't have one." She replied with a sneer.

"Meanie!" he replied angry.

"I'm Clove! And your?" she asked me

"I'm uh uh Jimmy." I stammered.

"OK! Wanna keep playing?" She asked

"Sure!" I said

That is how I met Clove and Leo. Leo and I have been best friends since then.

Then there is Kitty. Geez, where to start. Kitty is my cousin with brown hair and blue eyes. She has the personality of a stuck up heiress. Although she never has money cause she spends it on clothes for her and her Pokémon. Kitty is suppose to only use normal types but got her way, as usual, and persuaded Professor Juniper to let her have all girlie Pokémon. She is usually belittling. Jade is her best friend and Thresh is her boyfriend. Thresh is my other guy friend. He is really muscular and strong but as smart as a log. The only reason he is a scholar is because he is very good with fighting types. Jade is always trying to get with Thresh but he is too dumb to notice it. Jade is alright but she is a pickpocket it's in her blood. Her family is international thieves, if my parents could rob anything in sight I would do the exact it. Thresh is tan with short brown hair and pierced ears. Jade is pale with black hair and dark colored streaks. She is the Dark type scholar if you couldn't tell.

"HEY!"

"Yeah?" I asked

"Are you talking about us!" said Kitty

"Idiot boy, right Thresh?" said Jade

"Huh?" replied Thresh.

"Cool we're being talked about!" said Leo.

"Hi, I'm Clove." Said Clove as timid as every.

The door of the poolroom opened.

"Show time!" Said Juniper as peppy as ever.

We followed her into the Prep Arena. It was like a modernized coliseum. With an electronic billboard that all 32 of the participants on it. There are 17 scholars and 15 regular students. The reason we are scholars are that we have show exceptional progress with the type we have been assigned. This is our last year here so this tournament is to see who is the strongest. We are looking at the board. It makes a ringing sound and I see me next to my picture was Cato. He was a scholar of poison types. He was really good to! I was first to battle as well.

"Alright, I'm professor Juniper and this is the Poke Prep Tourney! Our first battle is Jimmy Maguire vs. Cato Sharp! Begin!" Announced Juniper.

" Pain is our game!" Said Cato brining out his strongest Pokémon Drapion.

"Gyarados, Earthquake!" I said.

Gyarados slammed it's tail against the floor causing the ground to throw Drapion up in the air.

"Iron tail." I commanded with brute force. When Drapion was coming back down Gyarados whacked it with iron tail sending it into the wall.

"Drapion is unable to continue!" Said Juniper.

"Alright, Toxicroak come on out and use mach punch!" He said. It hit Gyarados in the face with lightning speed.

"Thunderpunch now!" Said Cato. It dead on but Gyarados was still standing. Toxicroak was now on top of Gyarados.

"Thrash." I commanded angrily. Gyarados shook violently and sent Toxicroak tumbling but he got back up.

"Mach Punch" Cato Commanded. The punch landed in between Gyarados' eyes.

"Return, Let's go Blastoise!" I said, throwing up a Pokeball for all to see and my Hydro turtle appeared.

"Blatoise rapid spin!" I commanded and watched my Blastoise spin faster and faster.

"Hydro Pump now!" I said. This turned the field into a muddy slip and slide.

"Go!" I screamed. With my command Blastoise rams Toxicroak and Toxicroak faints.


End file.
